Lo dejaría todo por ti
by Yess10
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si te llegas a enamorar de la persona, que menos esperabas, pero para que su amor llegue mas allá uno de los dos tiene que renunciar por lo que tanto lucho? Pésimo summary pero pasen y lean!
1. Chapter 1

HOLA! :D

Soy Yess10 y este es mi primer fic en toda la historia, espero les guste.

Este fic es de mi perfectamente y hermoso Kazekage Gaara x Occ.

Como es mi primer fic, les pido por favor, déjenme reviews, diciendo si les gusto o que no les gusto y en que debo mejor y criticas de ese estilo por favor!

Bueno antes de leer el fic, debido a que no sabía cómo comenzarlo, el primer capítulo es más que nada Shikatema, realmente no sé porque pero surgió de la nada.

Bueno ya ahora si por ultimo Naruto y sus personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

¿Qué pasaría si te llegas a enamorar de la persona, que menos esperabas, pero para que su amor llegue mas allá uno de los dos tiene que renunciar por lo que tanto lucho?

Otro día normal en Sunagakure, el gran kazekage de la aldea, realiza su trabajo desde su oficina, firma documentos, asigna misiones y disfruta su trabajo, o mejor dicho el titulo que tanto merecía.

Ser respetado por todos los aldeanos no solo de su aldea sino de las aldeas vecinas, y también por aquellos que también se honran en llevar el titulo de Kage.

*La puerta se abre estrepitosamente, llamando la atención de Gaara*

**-¿Qué sucede?** -Dice nuestro joven kage

**-Gaara, en que estas pensando ya viste la hora, si en 5 min. No llegas a la casa Temari se molestara, ya ves que lleva planeando esta cena durante un mes, no se la arruines llegando tarde, porque nadie quiere ver a la futura "señora Nara", furiosa, debido a que su hermanito llego tarde. -**Dijo el marionetista, sin aliento.

Asi es la cena que Temari llevaba planeado desde hace un mes es nada más y nada menos que la cena donde ella y Shikamaru darán a conocer formalmente su compromiso. Y lo que más les encargo a sus hermanos fue que no la fueran a arruinar, ella quería que todo fuera perfecto y nada problemático.

Flash Back

**-¿Así que una cena?** -Pregunta el menor de los Sabaku no, mientras desayunaba junto con sus otros hermanos.

**-Asi es, en esta cena Shikamaru y yo haremos oficial nuestro compromiso, el ya me dio el anillo, pero falta que pida mi mano de manera formal, por lo tanto sus padres y el vendrán. Se los digo de una vez para que no arruinen nada, quiero que se comporten, no quiero nada de bromitas a Shikamaru, nada de burlarse de él, compórtense mientras estemos cenando, nada de preguntas indiscretas a los señores Nara y sobre todo nada pero nada de llegar tarde. Y esto último lo digo por ti Gaara, no importa que la aldea este en peligro, por nada del mundo se te ocurra llegar tarde. Ni a ti tampoco Kankuro**. - Advertía Temari.

**-Está bien lo entiendo si esto es importante para ti, lo hare.** -Menciona el pelirrojo.

**-jajajajaajajjajajajaajaj solo falta que también quieras que usemos unos de esos estúpidos trajes formales.- **Dice el marionetista con demasiada ironía.

**-Claro, ya están listos cada uno en los closets de sus habitaciones.** - Responde la ojiverde.

Fin del Flash Back

**-Tienes razón lo olvide.** - Dice el Gaara, desapareciendo en un tornado de arena.

-**Que! Y ahora que hago, ni tiempo me dará de llagar y ponerme ese ridículo traje, todo por andar de buen hermano.- ** Se reclama Kankuro.

****************En la Mansión de los Sabaku No************************************************ *

**-Solo me acomodo esto y estoy listo. Oh diablos no puedo ponerme esta ridícula corbata, creo que no la usare.** - Se decía a sí mismo el Kazekage.

**-Gaara, ya estás listo, no tardan en llegar los señores Nara y Shikamaru**. - Grita la rubia desde afuera de la habitación de Gaara.

**-Ya estoy listo, no tienes porque gritar.-** Decía el menor de los hermanos de la arena saliendo de su habitación, vistiendo un traje azul marino con diminutas líneas blancas y una camisa de manga larga azul cielo.

**-Oh hermanito te vez muy bien, ¿en dónde está tu corbata?** -Cuestiona la mayor de la arena.

**-mmmm, realmente….**

*****suena el timbre******

**-AAAAAH, son ellos, no lo puedo creer me veo bien, que tal mi cabello, oh por dio y si no les gusta lo que prepare?-** Se comenzó a cuestionar Temari.

**-Te vez fenomenal, y si tienen educación ocultaran tu pésima cena. Pero en lugar de perder el tiempo aquí porque no abres mejor la puerta, antes de que tus futuros suegros se comiencen a desesperar. -** Dice Gaara bajando las escaleras a paso lento.

**-Tienes razón.-** Grita Temari bajando las escaleras a una velocidad indescriptible.

Cuando llega a la puerta su cerebro hace un pequeño clic

**-Espera un momento donde esta Kankuro, se supone que tenía que estar aquí hace 5 min. Y nada, realmente quiere que lo mate.**

**-Hmm, si vas a esperar a Kankuro los Nara se retiraran. -** Menciona Gaara.

**-Tienes razón. **

***Temari abre la puerta***

**-¿Por que tardaron tanto en abrir? ¿No ves que tengo que alistarme para tu ridícula cena y todavía te das el lujo de no abrirme? **

**-¿QUE HAS DICHO? Grita Temari para ser escuchada en todo Suna. -¿Cómo que ridícula? No tienes idea de todo lo que me he esforzado para que esta cena queda perfecta, no quiero que los señores Nara se lleven una mala impresión de mi y claro tampoco de ustedes, soy la embajadora de Suna en Konoha por lo tanto los señores Nara tienen una impresión buena de mi no quiero que eso se arruine por nada del mundo.**- Le dice Temari a Kankuro el cual ya estaba en su habitación cambiándose de ropa. Su traje constituía de un pantalón crema y una camisa blanca.

** –Listo, no puedo creer que aquella loca siga hablando sola, o mejor dicho gritando. **Se decía Kankuro abotonándose el último botón de su camisa.** –Bien ahora a bajar y controlar a la fiera.**

***En la planta baja***

**-¿Temari?-** Llamo Gaara a su hermana.

**-¿Qué quieres, el Kage tiene muchas cosas por hacer y esto le parece ridículo?** **Pues lárgate ya nada importa total solo les diré a los señores Nara que siempre he estado sola, que esta tonta aldea es más importante que tu hermana pues siiiiii, que Kankuro prefiere andar de mujeriego por Suna pues siiiiii, que mas da a nadie le importa como este yo a NADIE!** -Le reclamo Temari a Gaara, pero lo único que pudo hacer Gaara fue hacer una pequeña inclinación hacia las personas que se encontraban en la puerta.

**-Yo siempre estaré contigo persóname por no estar contigo en los momentos que mas necesitabas a alguien, pero te aseguro que de hoy en adelante siempre estaré a tu lado, no importa lo problemática que seas, tu eres mi problemática.-** Le decía Shikamaru a Temari en el oído abrazándola de una manera protectora, esto puso de un rojo intenso el rostro de la dueña del abanico pero que mas podía hacer, acababa de lucir como una histérica delante de sus futuros suegros.

**-Buenas noches señores Nara sean bienvenidos a Suna.-** Saludaba cortésmente el menor de los Sabaku no.

**-Buenas noches, disculpen mi comportamiento.-** Se disculpo Temari separándose de Shikamaru e inclinando su cabeza.

**-Shikamaru, que crees que haces, no ves que tu futura esposa se siente tan infeliz como eres capaz de hacer infeliz a una mujer tan hermosa, si sabias los problemas de tu prometida lo mejor que podías hacer es estar con ella no importa lo que sea, un hombre siempre está con la mujer que ama pase lo que pase, un hombre se sacrifica por su dama y nunca permite que llore de sufrimiento.-** Decía el papá de Shikamaru en un tono autoritario. Shikamaru lo único que hizo que hizo fue abrazar a Temari, Gaara escucho con sumo cuidado las palabras que había dicho el señor Nara**. **

**– Así que eso es un amor a una pareja.** Pensó el pelirrojo.

**-Cariño no seas tan mal educado y saluda, Buenas noches es un placer, Suna es muy bonita, veo que hace un trabajo esplendido joven Kazekage.** Dijo la madre de Shikamaru a Gaara. El joven se puso rojo, pues no se acostumbraba a los halagos de las personas todavía.

**-Buenas noches, es un placer estar aquí en Suna.- **Menciona el padre de Shikamaru.

**-Oye histérica.-** Se escucho la voz de Kankuro este estaba bajando las escaleras de la mansión. **-Ya te controlaste o si quieres te podemos sustituir por una de mis marionetas, de esta manera la cena será tranquila y relajada, aunque espero que los señores Nara sepan algo de jutsu medico, porque tu comida no es muy segura hermanit…- **No pudo terminar la oración debido a que una balo de arena termino en su boca. **–Que te pasa Gaara no vuelvas hacer es…- ** Nuevamente Kankuro guardo silencio pero esta vez fue debido a que miro detenidamente a los señores Nara en la puerta.

**-Oh buenas noches señores Nara un placer que estén aquí en esta su humilde casa, les ofrezco algo, que les parece si pasamos de una vez al comedor o a la sala a descansar un poco es un viaje largo de Konoha a Suna si….-** Fue interrumpido por el papá de Shikamaru,** -No hay problema, puede seguir hablando si lo desea, joven, nuestra opinión acerca de su hermana créame que no le importa a mi hijo en lo absoluto, cuando él se propone algo lo cumple, y esta vez el ya eligió a la mujer con la que pasara el resto de su vida.- **Decía el señor Nara a Kankuro mientras abrazaba a su esposa y veía a la joven pareja aun abrazados.

**-Bueno no quiero arruinar el momento pero Kankuro tiene razón, porque no pasamos de una vez al comedor a cenar.** - Decía el lindo pelirrojo, con su ya peculiar tono serio.

***Ya todos en el comedor***

**-Espero les guste la cena la prepare especialmente para ustedes.-** Decía la rubia entusiasmada.

**-Espero que no quedes Viuda antes de tiempo hermanita.** –Decía en tono burlón Kankuro.

**-Kankuro puedes guardar silencio mientras estamos cenando, y el resto de la velada, por favor. Esto es especial para Temari así que compórtate si no es mucho pedir.** –Dijo el joven pelirrojo a su hermano mayor, mirándolo de reojo.

**-Está bien, lo siento Temari, señores Nara, Shikamaru, no era mi intención.** –Se disculpaba el marionetista.

Todos estaban disfrutando la cena de Temari, parecía que por fin había aprendido el buen arte culinario, claro si está a punto de convertirse en la señora Nara y no quiere decepcionar a su problemático futuro marido.

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL DESIERTO NO MUY LEJOS DE LA ENTRADA DE SUNA**

**-Está loca, como piensas infiltrarte en una aldea totalmente desconocida, no sabes nada de ella, además si su Kage te descubre estas muerta.** –Decía un halcón, de nombre Riki, mientras volaba al lado de una chica no muy alta, cabello era largo cubriendo su media espalda, de color caramelo, su piel era blanca y suave tal fina seda, y sus ojos eran azules, que podrían hipnotizar a cualquiera que los viera. Esta chica cubría su rostro y cuerpo con una gran capa que cubria su cabeza y llegaba hasta sus tobillos.

**-Como eres exagerado Riki, hemos estado en varias aldeas y nunca han sospechado de nosotros así que deja de preocuparte.** –Decia la chica de nombre Ayami.

**-Cuanto falta Riki?-** Preguntaba Ayami a su fiel halcón, que alzo vuelo, con mucho cuidado de no ser visto.

**-No, mucho yo digo que a unos 3 kilómetros.**

**-Muy bien, te imaginas Riki, destruir al Kazekage de Suna será muy divertido, si él piensa que puede utilizar a los jinchurikis como arma, pues está muy equivocado y si para eso tengo que matarlo lo hare, nadie tiene derecho a tratar a una persona como arma**. –Decia Ayami con un tono muy serio, sonando con un gran rencor y odio.

**-Entonces piensas ver al Kazekage junto cuando llegues a la aldea?- ** Preguntaba Riki.

**-Asi es Riki, desde hace años escuche que el Kazekage de Suna, quería usar a su propio hijo como arma, después a ver que no le podía servir como tal lo mando asesinar, pero este pudo controlar un poco los poderes de su bijuu, por lo tanto volvería al plan original. Después de eso se que han pasado varios años, y ya no he sabido nada de esta aldea pero no estoy dispuesta a dejar que esto ocurra, si Yondaime Kazekage ya murió el quinto la pagara.** –Respondió Ayami a Riki.

Cuando ya faltaba menos de 100 m. de la entrada a Suna, Ayami utilizo un remolino de viento y apareció en suna en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, en cambio Riki desapareció.

**-Estás loca niña, como se te ocurre utilizar tu chakra, no ves que te pueden detectar? sí que eres tonta.- **Decia un pequeño raton posado en el hombro de Ayami.

**-No empieces Riki, sabes que una de mis habilidades es poder utilizar mi chakra sin ser detectado. Que tú puedes cambiar de forma e invocarte cuando quieras, no es mi culpa. –**Respondía Ayami.

**-Lo sé pero recuerda que si utilizas mucho tu chakra de esa manera llega el momento donde te debilitas y te pueden detectar. –** La reprimía Riki.

**-También lo sé, porque crees que camine tanto, recupere mi chakra, además en distancias cortas no gasto demasiado, deja de ser tan paranoico. –** Explicaba Ayami.

**-Bien, ya estás en Suna, creo que comienza la diversión. –** Decia un muy risueño Riki.

**-Para nosotros si es diversión pero para el Kazekage, comienza su destrucción.-** Decia Ayami, mirando fijamente las oficinas del Kage.

Bueno hasta aquí, el primer capítulo, espero les haya gustado y no olviden sus reviews.


	2. Miradas de amor

Hola de nuevo perdon por la tardanza, pero estuve un tiempo de viaje y con demasiadas tareas y proyectos en la universidad, pero ahora si a continuar con la historia...

****Mientras tanto en la mansión del Kazekage***

La cena transcurrió tranquila, tal y como la esperaba Temari. Parecia que a los señores Nara les había gustado su cena, ya que el padre de Shikamaru pidió repetir por tercera vez, eso habla muy bien de una buena cena. Temari y Shikamaru solamente intercambiaban miradas y se tocaban en ocasiones las manos. Gaara solo veía la felicidad en la pareja, ambos sonreían y tenían esa mirada que expresaba mas que una hermandad o incluso una amistad, expresaba AMOR. A pesar que el kanji que esta representado sobre su frente significa AMOR, el nunca lo ha experimentado, tal vez sea porque ese kanji significaba el amor de una madre hacia su hijo y no el amor de una pareja, pero de todas formas, Gaara envidiaba a esa pareja en ese momento. Sin darse cuenta estaba tocándose su kanji y lo recorría con su dedo índice.

–** Si soy la representación del amor, ¿porque no se que es amar?** – Se pregunto en su pensamiento el pelirrojo.

-** ¿Gaara, te encuentras bien, pareces ido hermano?, lo se yo también quiero que esto acabe, con este traje se que puedo pasarla muy bien con una que otra jovencita de Suna.** –Le decía de manera quedita Kankuro a Gaara. Gaara se ahorro los comentarios y siguió con su cena, ya que Kankuro lo había sacado de sus pensamientos.

Cuando todos terminaron la cena, fueron inmediatamente a la sala, solo se quedaron Gaara y Kankuro un poco molesto recogiendo la mesa. Al terminar de colocar los platos y copas en el fregadero se dirigieron a la sala con los demás. En la mesita de centro se encontraba una bandeja con 6 copas llenas de champagne. Entonces Shikamaru se puso de pie y poso la mirada en Gaara y Kankuro, se encontraba muy nervioso, jamas había estado tan nervioso ni en las misiones rango S que le habían tocado. Entonces antes de abrir la boca toma la mano de Temari que estaba sentada a un lado de el, ella se pone de pie y le sonríe dulcemente al chico de las sombras.

-** Sabaku no Kankuro y Sabaku no Gaara, les pido de la manera mas atenta que me otorguen la mano de su hermosa hermana, se que tal vez no sea la persona perfecta para ella pero ella para mi es totalmente perfecta, no hay nada en ella que no me guste y me vuelva loco, día a día por eso les pido que me permitan unir mi vida con la de Sabaku no Temari por el resto de mi vida, prometo hacerla feliz cada día, llenarla de dicha, protegerla, amarla, todo lo que necesite yo se lo daré.** - Decía el chico de coleta demasiado nervioso, haciendo una leve inclinación a los hermanos Sabaku no, Gaara se pone de pie y se dirige a la pareja.

-** Se que tu la haras feliz mas que nadie en la vida, pero si mi hermana logra derramar una lagrima de tristeza e infelicidad por tu culpa, date por muerto. -** Decía el menor de los Sabaku no, mientras extendía la mano a Shikamaru, este muy extrañado la toma y dan un fuerte apretón de manos, dando por entendido que Gaara aprobaba el matrimonio, Temari abrazo a Gaara de una manera tierna.

-** Gracias, realmente te agradezco ** –Decia Temari derramando una pequeña lagrima, después se separa del joven Kage. Ahora el turno de Kankuro.

-** Veamos, solo tengo algo que decir, Shikamaru… Bienvenido a la familia y muchas gracias por librarnos de Temari al fin.** –Decia un feliz Kankuro abrazando a Shikamaru y moviendo su mano en forma de despedida a Temari. Despues de esto cada quien tomo nuevamente asiento, aunque Kankuro estaba sorprendido por la reacción de Temari, el esperaba un fuerte golpe por parte de la rubia pero lo único que recibió fue una sonrisa y un gracias.

-** Les prometo que mi hijo cumplirá con su rol de marido como debe ser, su hermana es bien recibida desde hace tiempo en nuestra familia y sabemos que es la mujer adecuada para nuestro hijo, les agradezco su aprobación para este matrimonio.** –Dijo el señor Nara, a Gaara y Kankuro.

- **Descuide, esperemos que este matrimonio sea prospero y…..**-Gaara fue interrumpido por su hermano mayor.

-** Ah brindar por la feliz pareja, hermanita espero no verte por Suna después de la boda, ahora si todos tomen sus copas y a brindar. - **Decía un muy animado Kankuro.

Después que cada uno tenia su copa hicieron el típico SALUD las chocaron entre si, y bebieron la champagne.

-** Bueno ya es tarde y mañana debemos de comenzar nuestro camino de regreso a Konoha, fue un placer estar aquí en Suna, y estoy realmente feliz por la futura unión de mi hijo y su hermana, sin mas nos retiramos mi esposa y yo.** – Menciono el mayor de los Nara dejando su copa y la de su esposa en la bandeja.

-** Mi esposo tiene razón, ya debemos de retirarnos, espero que este futuro matrimonio este lleno de amor y felicidad, y si mi hijo hace infeliz a su hermana pueden estar seguros que yo me haré cargo de el.** – Amenazaba con una linda sonrisa la madre de Shikamaru.

- **Creo que eso será innecesario madre, ya que mi padre y tu me han enseñado a respetar a las mujeres, no importa lo problemáticas que estas sean, y mas a la mujer que amo con todo mi corazón, ya que a pesar de conocernos en situaciones bastantes problemáticas al final pudimos salir adelante y eso siempre será asi ya que la fuerza de un hombre ya se en la mujer que esta a su lado y yo escogí a la mujer mas linda y fuerte.** –Explicaba Shikamaru mientras le daba un dulce beso en la mejilla a Temari y esta solo se ponía un poco roja.

- **Bueno los acompañamos a la puerta.** – Decia el lindo Kage mientras les señalaba de la manera mas cortes la puerta.

Los señores Nara salían de la mansión Sabaku no seguidos de la feliz pareja, un aburrido Kankuro y un muy inexpresivo Gaara.

-** Bueno nos vemos en unos días, nosotros nos vamos a nuestra habitación, es lo mejor ya que no queremos causar muchas molestias, adiós joven kazekage, joven kankuro, futura hija e hijo, cuida muy bien de ella y no hagan nada malo antes de la boda.** –Se despedía el padre de Shikamaru.

-** Papá por favor no digas esas incoherencias, no te preocupes estaremos bien y ustedes cuidense mucho, nos vemos mañana.** –Le respondía un muy sonrojado Shikamaru a su padre.

-** Bueno nos vemos, cuídense jóvenes.** –Se despidió la madre de Shikamaru.

Los señores Nara caminaban por las calles de suna, rumbo al hotel de la aldea.

-** Bueno creo que antes de ir a dormir Shikamaru y yo daremos un pequeño paseo por las calles de Suna, la luna hoy esta mas que hermosa, nos vemos hermanitos.** –Les decía Temari a sus hermanos mientras se retiraba de la mansión junto a su prometido muy abrazados.

-** CON CUIDADO NO QUIERO SER TIO ANTES DE TIEMPO!** –Gritaba un bromista Kankuro

- **Cálmate, pienso que seras padre antes que tio al paso al que vas, y por lo que puedo ver estas entusiasmado esta noche, ya vete a tus asuntos nocturnos y por favor no estés molestando a Temari, bueno yo me voy a pasear por Suna, haber que novedades me encuentro.** – Decia un desanimado Gaara a su hermano menor mientras colocaba sus manos en sus bolsillos y se retiraba.

-** Ahora resulta que soy un mujeriego, bueno me voy antes de que se haga mas tarde y se llenen los mejores bares.** – Decia un apresurado Kankuro.

***************En las calles de Suna**************************

-** Mira Riki un columpio, hace tiempo que no me subo a uno.** – Decia una animada Ayami corriendo hacia el columpio.

Ese columpio no era un columpio común ya que ese era el columpio donde Gaara paso su solitaria niñez.

- **Calmate Ayami, actuas como una niña, eso me alegra un poco, ya que nunca te vi tan feliz.** – Decia Riki mientras volaba tras Ayami.

-** Lo se, pero ahora puedo disfrutar un poco de esa libertad que siempre desee de niña, y también tengo tu compañía, de niña no tenia nada.** –Decia Ayami sentada en el columpio comenzando a mecerse lentamente mientras una lagrima recorria su mejilla.

Mientras un muy pensativo Gaara pasaba por ahí y varios recuerdos cruzan por su mente, y se va acercando al área de los columpio, pero algo llama su atencion, parece ser que una persona esta meciéndose en uno de ellos a esas altas horas de la noche.

-** Toda mi niñez estuve sola, siempre buscaba saber que era el significado de la palabra amor, pero nadie me decía un significado en si, todos los niños huían de mi y solo me decían que era peligrosa, y no sabia porque, esa anciana me utilizaba como un arma para conseguir lo que quería, se aprovechaba de mis poderes y de mi inocencia, yo solo quería saber que era el amor hacia una madre, un padre una familia, pero lo único que obtuve eran desprecios y odio, pero ….** – Ayami dejo de hablar cuando sintió la presencia de una persona, ella estaba recordando a Riki como fue su infancia, pero parece que alguien mas escucho esa conversación bastante privada.

-** Te entiendo, lo se, que las personas te crean un monstruo y no saber porque, que los niños huyan de ti sin razón aparente, y que tu propia familia te odie y hasta trate de asesinarte son situaciones que jamas puedes olvidar y están ahí, causando dolor en tu corazón.** – Decia un pensativo Gaara mientras se sentaba el el columpio de a lado.

Ayami al escuchar esa voz volteo y lo vio, al chico mas lindo que pudo haber visto, pudo observar la profunda mirada de Gaara, pero ella vio algo mas vio una mirada tierna, dulce e incompleta, a simple vista esa mirada expresaba un poco de frialdad, pero parece que era solo una apariencia.

Gaara noto que esa chica estaba llorando ya que sus ojos estaban algo rojos, pero no solo se fijo en eso, ya que pudo ver que tenia unos ojos hermosos, aunque con esa capucha era algo difícil verlos pero esa mirada era hermosa, dulce y tierna, pero el veía algo mas en esa mirada algo que el ya había visto mientras cuando era niño se había observado en un espejo era su mirada de hace años dolor y sufrimiento que con el paso del tiempo se convirtió en odio. Gaara se levanto del columpio y se coloco frente a Ayami, se puso a su altura y le retiro el gorro que cubria su cabeza y parte del rostro.

-** Como te llamas y que haces a estas altas horas de la noche?** – Pregunto Gaara, pero esa chica jamas la había visto en Suna, esa mirada jamas la olvidaría, esos hermosos ojos azules producían una especie de tranquilidad en el interior de Gaara.

-**…..Me llamo Hikari y solamente estoy disfrutando de la hermosa luna que se puede observar en Suna.**- Respondio Ayami viendo directamente a los ojos a Gaara.

-** Eres una muy hermosa luz que ilumina la noche de Suna.** – Le dijo Gaara, sin darse cuenta que lo dijo en voz alta.

- **Muchas gracias, pero tu no me has dicho tu nombre y que haces aquí?** – Cuestiono Ayami a Gaara.

-** Mi nombre es Gaara, Sabaku no Gaara, y esta noche solamente salí a despejar un poco mi mente.** –Le respondia Gaara mientras se ponía de pie, ofreciéndole la mano a Ayami para que ella se levantara del columpio.

Ayami toma la mano de Gaara y se levanta, entonce ve algo que la deja atónita, a una linda pareja de jóvenes caminando con sus brazos entrelazados.

- **Se ven muy lindos juntos, ese es amor verdadero, el daría su vida por ella, y ella lo ama con todo su ser, fueron hechos el uno para el otro, sin importar sus diferencias, ellos siempre estarán juntos.** –Dijo Ayami casi en un sussurro que Gaara escucho perfectamente.

- **Como sabes eso, con solo mirarlos.** –Dijo Gaara mirando a la pareja, y dándose cuenta que era su hermana y su futuro cuñado.

-** Sus miradas lo dicen todo, ellos están completamente enamorados, y todo a pesar de ser de aldeas diferentes por lo que puedo ver.** –Respondia Ayami observando a la pareja y aun tomando la mano de Gaara.

-** Te gustaría observar la luna de un mejor lugar? en ese sitio puedes sentir una tranquilidad y observar toda la aldea. **-Preguntaba Gaara con algo de preocupación al no saber como reaccionaria Ayami.

-** Me gustaría mucho.** –Dijo Ayami muy animada.

- **Vaya parece que esa chiquilla se ha olvidado de mi, y también de su estúpida venganza, será mejor irme de aquí y dejarla sola, jamas había visto esa mirada en ella, por primera vez no tiene esa tristeza en sus ojos.** – Penso Riki mientras desaparecía de Suna.

-** Por que cuando estoy con el me siento segura, siento una sensación en mi interior, mi corazón late a un ritmo muy veloz y por que no puedo soltar su mano?** – Se cuestionaba para si sola Ayami mientras caminaba de la mano de Gaara.

Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, actualizare mas seguido debido a que por fin estoy completamente libre…

No se si poner alguna escena lemmon, pero no se escribir ese tipo de escenas si alguna persona me quisiera ayudar esta invitada. Nos leemos despues. :D


	3. Vista de Noche

Bueno aquí está el capítulo de hoy, espero les guste :D Muchas gracias por sus comentarios!

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

-**De que aldea eres?** – Cuestiono Gaara a Ayami.

-**mmmmmm… Soy de la aldea….., sabes quién es el kazekage?** – Pregunto Ayami a Gaara librándose de su pregunta.

-**mmmm si, se quien es el Kazekage, pero respóndeme de que aldea eres, porque jamás te había visto en Suna.** – Le respondio el kage a Ayami.

-**Está bien, te lo diré, necesito ver al kage de Suna porque me gustaría hablar con él un asunto muy privado, referente a mi aldea. **–Le dijo la chica a Gaara.

-**Entonces eres alguna especie de mensajera de alguna aldea, o que es lo que quieres tratar con el kage acerca de tu aldea y Suna?** – Cuestiono Gaara.

-**Lo siento pero eso es un asunto que solo tratare con Yondaime Kazekage.** – Respondió Ayami, aun de la mano de Gaara y acercándose el un poco más a ella.

-**mmmm, entonces no sé qué haces aquí, parece que tu aldea te ha informado mal, ya que el cuarto kazekage a muerto ya hace tiempo, así que si quieres tratar ese tema lo tendrás que hacer con el quinto kazekage.** – Respondió Gaara, mientras creaba una especie de nube de arena y le ayudaba a Ayami a subir tomándola de la cintura y todavía tomando su mano, mientras la nube los subía a un sitio muy alto.

El lugar era nada más y nada menos que la azotea de la mansión de lo Sabaku no, ha sí que Gaara lo conocía muy bien.

-**Hemos llegado, espero te guste la vista desde aquí.** – Le decía Gaara mientras desaparecía la arena y miraba a Ayami a los ojos.

Gaara acerca a Ayami al barandal para que pueda observar mejor.

-**ES HERMOSA! Jamás había visto una aldea así, todo se ve tan relajado tan tranquilo, además la luna desde aquí se ve hermosa, nunca había visto algo así. Gracias por mostrarme esto te lo agradezco mucho.** –Dijo Ayami muy emocionada abrazando a Gaara.

Gaara respondió el abrazo de Ayami, ambos estaban muy sonrojados.

-**Por qué me rodeas con tus brazos, como lo hago yo?** – Le pregunto Ayami a Gaara.

-**Perdón no pensé que te molestara que te abrazara. **– Le respondio Gaara rompiendo su abrazo.

-**Abrazando? No me molesta al contrario me gusto, pero nunca nadie me había abrazado en mi vida, eres la primera persona que me abraza, yo te abrace porque había visto a otras personas hacerlo cuando están muy agradecidas y pensé que era lo correcto.** –Le dijo Ayami a Gaara con unas cuantas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-**No llores, opacas tus hermosos ojos y tu mirada se pone triste. **– Le dijo Gaara limpiando las lágrimas de Ayami con su pulgar y abrazándola nuevamente.

-**No quiero estar sola nunca más, me gusta esta sensación que siento cuando estoy contigo. **–Le dijo Ayami a Gaara, abrazándolo más fuerte.

-**A mí también me gusta esta sensación, yo jamás te dejare sola.** – Le decía el joven kage a la chica mientras le daba un tierno beso en la frente.

Ahí se encontraban los dos bajo la luz de la hermosa luna llena que cubría esa noche Suna, eran dos jóvenes que sin saberlo tenían un paso muy parecido y ambos necesitaban del amor del otro.

Ayami se separa de Gaara y se da vuelta hacia el barandal para observar toda la ciudad tomando nuevamente la mano de Gaara.

-**Es una muy bonita vista, no te separes de mí nunca cerca de ti me siento segura.** – Decía Ayami mientras tomaba la otra mano de Gaara y la colocaba en su cintura.

-**Te lo prometo nunca volverás a sentir la soledad, mientras estes conmigo.** – Decía Gaara mientras colocaba su cabeza en el hombro de Ayami.

Así duraron un rato ambos, observando la hermosa vista de Suna y a la gran luna llena.

-**Eres la luz que ilumino mi noche.** – Le dijo Gaara a Ayami.

Ayami se separó del barandal, deshizo la posición en la que se encontraban claro sin soltar la mano de Gaara y se sentaron en una banca que se encontraba en el centro de la azotea.

-**Perdóname, pero no te conocía y no sabía cuáles eran tus intenciones, jamás pensé que ibas hacer el niño que me haría sentir todos estos sentimientos en mi interior.** –Le dijo Ayami, llorando mirando a Gaara directamente a los ojos.

Gaara pudo notar que le estaba hablando muy enserio, asi que lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarla.

-**Que te tengo que perdonar?** – Le pregunto Gaara muy cerca del oído a Ayami.

-**Veras cuando me preguntaste mi nombre te dije que era Hikari, pero mi verdadero nombre es Ayami, perdón pero eras un desconocido en una aldea que jamás he estado. **–Le dijo Ayami abrazando más fuerte a Gaara.

Eso sorprendió a Gaara, pero el comprendía, era una chica que está en la soledad en una aldea que no conoce.

-**Te entiendo, está bien, no tienes porque pedirme perdón, eres como una pequeña niña en un mundo desconocido.** – Le decía Gaara mientras la abrazaba más fuerte.

-**No me odias por mentirte.** –Le dijo Ayami mientras se separaba de Gaara y tomaba sus manos.

-**Nooo, yo nunca te podría odiar, porque eres mi razón para amar.** – Le dijo Gaara a Ayami.

-**Amor, como el kanji en tu frente.** – Le dijo Ayami mientras recorría el kanji de Gaara con su dedo índice.

-**Así es, y tú eres mi mar de colores en este desierto sin vida.** – Le decía Gaara a Ayami mientras la acercaba a su pecho.

-**Me gusta escuchar los latidos de tu corazón.** – Le dijo Ayami a Gaara mientras ella lo abrazaba más fuerte.

Paso un tiempo…

-**Me gusta sentir tu calidez cerca de mí.** – Le dijo Gaara a Ayami, pero se dio cuenta de que la chica se había quedado dormida en su pecho.

-**De seguro ya es muy noche, pero no importa mientras ella este cerca de mi todo está bien, aunque no sé si llevarla a alguna habitación de huéspedes a que descanse o dejarla aquí cerca de mí?. **– Se cuestionaba Gaara.

-**Pero está haciendo más frio y no quiero que se resfrié, será mejor que la lleve al cuarto de huéspedes. **– Se decía Gaara mientras cargaba a Ayami como si fueran recién casados, cuidadosamente bajo a su balcón en una nube de arena y abrió la ventana que daba a su cuarto y entro en este.

Ayami seguía durmiendo placenteramente, solamente se juntaba más al cuerpo de Gaara.

-**Bien, ahora al cuarto de huéspedes. **- Gaara salio de su habitación y entro a un cuarto que se encontraba al lado del suyo, nadie jamás había dormido en esa habitación de huéspedes, ya que Gaara se encontraba del otro lado y no sabían cómo iba a actuar, pero de igual manera era aseado todos los días, nadie más que Gaara entraba a esa habitación, ya que a la señora que se encargaba del aseo Gaara le prohibió la entrada de esa habitación y de la suya.

Gaara acostó con cuidado a Ayami en la cama, le quito su capa con cuidado y la arropo, estaba dispuesto a salir de la habitación, pero prefirió colocar una silla que se encontraba en la habitación cerca de la cama y tomo la mano de Ayami.

Gaara no durmió esa noche, parece que no le importo, ya se había acostumbrado a dormir pero parece que ver dormir a Ayami era una mejor manera de pasar la noche, ya que de esta manera descansaba su mente y corazón.

Antes de que amaneciera, Gaara se retiró de la habitación de Ayami se dirigió a la propia y tomo un conjunto de ropa del primer cajón de su closet, era un conjunto de short de jeans muy cortos con unas mallas negras más largas, un top negro y una chaqueta sin mangas de jeans, los zapatos eran unas botas largas hasta sus rodillas. Esa ropa Gaara pensaba regalársela a Temari un cumpleaños pero parece que el amo de la arena por su pesada agenda olvido dárselo, además que parece ser olvido la talla de su hermana, pero parece que ha Ayami le quedaría muy bien.

-**Espero te guste.** – Le dijo Gaara colocando el conjunto y una pequeña nota que decía *puedes ir a hablar con el Kazekage a cualquier hora no está muy ocupado hoy* en la silla donde el paso la noche. Gaara se retiró y se dirigió a su habitación, el sol ya estaba saliendo y en unos minutos el tenia que estar en su puesto de kage, así que decidió tomar una ducha, y vestirse.

*****En la habitación de Ayami*****

-**Nunca había dormido también en mi vida.** – Dijo Ayami estirándose un poco y tallándose los ojos.

Se sorprendió al ver en donde estaba, parecía un palacio, jamás había estado en una habitación así, la cama era muy cómoda, en eso gira su cabeza hacia la silla y ve una pequeña nota sobre un conjunto de ropa.

-**Vaya, que es esto? **– Dijo Ayami leyendo la nota.

-**Bueno, será mejor que me dé prisa si quiero conocer al futuro ex kage de suna.** –Dijo Ayami con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

Tomo una ducha, se vistió dejo su anterior ropa muy bien doblada en la silla, y decidió salir de la mansión, mientras recorría la mansión para salir se dio cuenta que no contaban con muchas fotografías, pero no le dio mucha importancia, y salió de la mansión rumbo a la oficina del Kazekage.

Llego a la recepción y pidió hablar con el Kazekage.

-**Permítame un momento.** – Le dijo la chica de recepción.

Ayami espero unos minutos, cuando la chica le dijo. – **Puedes pasar a ver al Kazekage, último piso es la única puerta que veras**. - le dijo la chica indicándole donde se encontraba el elevador.

-**Muchas gracias. **– Agradeció Ayami haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Llego al último piso, toco la única puerta que ahí se encontraba.

-**Pase.** – Dijo una voz muy seria detrás de la puerta.

Gaara se encontraba de espalda a la puerta, estaba observando el panorama de la aldea desde su oficina.

Ayami entro y lo vio, sus ojos volvieron a reflejar ese profundo odio, tristeza y rencor que tenía en el momento en el que llego a Suna.

-**Buenos días Kazekage-sama, espero este disfrutando de su hermosa aldea, porque será el último día que la disfrute, lo siento pero sé que usted no tiene nada que ver con el asunto del jinchuriki de Suna, pero alguien siempre tiene que pagar los errores de los demás, no cree.** – Dijo Ayami con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-**Asi que piensas asesinar al quinto Kazekage?** – Dijo Gaara con el tono de voz que uso antes.

-**Así es, asesinare al quinto Kazekage, por todos los errores que cometio el cuarto, esa es mi venganza, porque nadie merece tratar a las personas como armas, y si ya no son útiles simplemente se deshacen de ellas asesinándola, no, no lo permitiré.** – Dijo Ayami furiosa, lagrimas salían de sus ojos pero parecían que eran de odio, tomo varios kunais y shuriken y las lanzo hacia donde estaba Gaara, este todavía seguía de espalda.

Una cortina de arena bloque las armas, protegiendo a Gaara.

-**Si eso no basta, está bien, lo hare a mi modo jutsu…**- Ayami fue interrumpida por una voz que ella conocía muy bien y sobre todo mas cuando lo vio.

-**Segura que quieres asesinar al quinto Kazekage? así es Ayami yo Sabaku no Gaara, soy el quinto Kazekage, yo soy quien pagara los errores del cuarto Kazekge, al quien también llame padre. **–Dijo Gaara mirando de frente a Ayami y quitándose su sombrero de kage.

-**NOOOOOOOOOO!, Esto no puede ser…. Tú no puedes ser el quinto Kazekage, tu noooo!** – Grito Ayami, mientras caía de rodillas colocándose las manos en su cabeza.

Bueno, aquí termina el capítulo de hoy, espero les guste si no les gusta con toda confianza me lo pueden decir, espero sus reviews, nos leemos!

Sigue la propuesta del lemmon, así que espero sus comentarios. Si o no lemmon. :D


	4. Nueva promesa

Aqui esta el proximo capitulo, espero les guste!

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen :(

-**No es cierto, es una total mentira, porque me mientes de esta manera? es acaso porque yo te mentí antes?** – Cuestiono Ayami a Gaara mientras continuaba con sus manos en su cabeza y llorando.

-**No, no es una mentira, me gustaría decirte en este momento que si lo es, con tal de que te tranquilices, pero eso sería mentirte y yo jamás te mentiría, perdóname por causarte tanto dolor.** – Le decía Gaara mientras dejaba su sombrero en su escritorio y se acercaba a Ayami poniéndose a su altura.

-**Tú no tienes la culpa, la culpa la tengo yo, por olvidarme de mi venganza por un momento, ahora estoy muy confundida no sé qué hacer.** – Le decía casi gritando Ayami a Gaara.

-**Por qué estas confundida? Que es lo que quieres lograr con esa venganza, mi pequeña?** –Le cuestionaba Gaara mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de Ayami con sus manos.

-**Lo siento pero en este momento estoy muy confundida no sé qué hacer, perdón, es que me haces sentir sensaciones que jamás había sentido antes.** –Le respondió Ayami dándole un fuerte abrazo a Gaara.

-**Sera mejor que ponga en orden mi mente, adiós.** – Dijo Ayami poniéndose de pie y retirándose en un tornado de viento de la oficina de Gaara.

-**Ayami no, no te vayas no me dejes solo.** – Le dijo Gaara pero era demasiado tarde Ayami ya se había ido de la oficina.

**********En la azotea de la mansión de los Sabaku no************

-**Por qué? Porque de todos los chicos de esta aldea él tenía que ser el kazekage? No sé qué hacer, si lo asesino? que estupidez estoy diciendo no sería capaz de levantar un kunai en su contra de nuevo.** – Se cuestionaba y respondía Ayami, mientras lloraba en la azotea observando la aldea de Suna.

-**Por qué es tan importante tu venganza?** – Le dijo Gaara a Ayami mientras rodeaba la cintura de esta con sus brazos y colocando su cabeza en el hombro de ella.

-**Porque es una promesa que hice a cuatro personas, y no quiero decepcionarlas, además una de esas cuatro personas soy yo, para poder volver a mi país con la frente en alto, tengo que cumplir esa promesa que me hice a mí misma, a ti y a mis padres.** – Dijo Ayami colocando sus brazos sobre los brazos de Gaara y aun llorando.

-**A mí, que quieres decir con eso?** –Cuestiono Gaara a Ayami haciendo más fuerte su abrazo.

-**Por qué hace años cuando a un era una niña, me entere del jinchuriki de suna y de lo que el kage de Suna quería hacerle, por lo tanto decidí que cuando fuera más fuerte asesinaría a ese kage, pero el tiempo paso y no supe más, así que no me entere que él ya había muerto, esa promesa la hice una noche mirando la luna, estaba sola, llorando en una aldea desconocida con muchos shinobis muertos a mi alrededor, esa noche estaba lloviendo demasiado pero aun así la luna se podía ver, ya que antes cuando yo lloraba el cielo arriba de mí también lo hacía, no podía controlar bien mis poderes, era como ese niño que no podía controlar bien a su biju, por lo tanto jure que me volvería mas fuerte controlaría mis poderes y asesinaría aquel sujeto que lleno de tristeza la infancia de ese pequeño, que sufría lo mismo que yo estaba sufriendo en esos momentos, mire la luna y dije *Se los prometo papy, mamy, pequeño de suna y a mi Ayami, si no cumplo esa promesa, no volveré al país de la nebulosa*.** –Dijo Ayami llorando de una manera que Gaara jamás había visto llorar a una persona.

-**No debiste de hacer esa promesa, sin que todos los implicados estuviéramos de acuerdo, además esa promesa no se puede cumplir ya que el cuarto ya murió y asesinarme a mí seria como hacer lo mismo que quería hacer en un tiempo el cuarto.** – Le dijo Gaara a Ayami mientras le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla, Gaara se puso rojo al realizar tal acción.

-**Pero, y mis padres? Sino cumplo esa promesa ellos se decepcionaran de mí, y no quiero eso.** – Dijo Ayami acariciando la mejilla de Gaara con una de sus manos, y de igual manera se puso roja.

-**Tus padres, te están esperando en tu país?** – Pregunto Gaara.

-**No ellos murieron el día que nací, pero de esa manera demostrare que soy igual de fuerte que eran ellos. **– Respondió Ayami viendo Suna.

-**Y piensas que asesinando a un kage demostraras tu fuerza? La fuerza de un shinobi o kunoichi ya se en su interior la fuerza con la que día a día lucha para defender su idea a sus seres queridos, no a quien asesinas, así es como un ninja es respetado y nombrado héroe, porque a pesar de todo el pelea con el corazón.** – Le dijo Gaara a Ayami mientras colocaba una de sus manos en el lugar donde se encuentra el corazón de Ayami, ambos se pusieron rojos.

-**Lo entiendo, pero que hago entones?.** – Se cuestionó Ayami mirando a los ojos a Gaara tomando sus manos.

-**Que te parece si te quedas un tiempo en Suna, mientras pensamos que hacer, creo que relajar un poco tu mente te hará sentir mejor?** –Le pregunto Gaara a Ayami.

-**Está bien me quedare un tiempo en Suna, ya que me falta perfeccionar algunas técnicas.** – Le respondió Ayami a Gaara, dándole un pequeño beso en su mejilla.

-**Yo te ayudare a perfeccionarlas, además así nos conocemos mejor, recuerda que no quiero que te separes de mi jamás.** – Le dijo Gaara mientras la abrazaba de una manera sobreprotectora.

-**Entonces como no se podrá cumplir una promesa, tenemos que hacer otra. **– Le dijo Ayami a Gaara mientras se separa un poco de él.

-**Está bien, la nueva promesa será que tu y yo estemos juntos siempre. **- Le dijo Gaara mientras colocaba su mano derecha en el corazón de Ayami y esta colocaba su mano derecha en el corazón de Gaara, ambos tenían sus mejillas demasiado rojas.

-**Es una promesa, siempre juntos sin importar las circunstancias.** – Le dijo Ayami mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Gaara.

-**Como supiste que estaba aquí?** – Le pregunto Ayami a Gaara.

-**Fácil, yo también vengo a este lugar cuando estaba confundido, la tranquilidad que hay aquí me relaja, además seguí tu chakra.** – Le respondió Gaara a Ayami.

-**Eres un tramposo!** –Le dijo Ayami mientras le arrojaba una pequeña bolita de metal.

-**Como hiciste eso?** – Le pregunto Gaara.

-**Es fácil, si tu controlas la arena yo también controlo el metal, es un pequeño secreto, que con el tiempo lo sabrás.** – Le respondió Ayami mientras cierra su mano frente a la pequeña bola de metal que se encontraba en la palma de la mano de Gaara, y la deshace.

-**Así que ya sabes que controlo la arena? Como lo supiste?** – Cuestionó Gaara.

-**Fácil ayer en la noche para subir aquí utilizaste la arena.** – Le respondió Ayami mientras tomaba la mano de Gaara.

-**Eres muy observadora, y como tu controlas el metal y yo la arena te propongo algo.** – Le dijo Gaara mientras la acercaba a el.

-**Así? Que es mi pequeño mapachito de la arena?** – Le dijo Ayami en un tono un poco seductor.

-**jajajaja así que mapachito de la arena? Bueno mi pequeña muñequita de porcelana, lo que te propongo es que con tu metal hagas dos relicarios cada uno con nuestros nombres y dentro de esos relicarios, colocare un poco de mi arena, así cada quien tendrá uno del otro en todo momento.** –Le dijo Gaara a Ayami entras colocaba su mano derecha en el corazón de ella.

-**Está bien, me gusta la idea mi pequeño mapachito!** – Le dijo Ayami mientras con un par de movimientos de manos hace aparecer dos collares de metal y cada uno con un dije de cristal a medio terminar, Gaara coloca algo de arena en cada dije y Ayami los termina, los dijes tenían forma de corazón con el nombre de cada uno en el corazón con letras de oro, Ayami le coloca el relicario con el nombre de ella a Gaara, después Gaara le coloca a Ayami el relicario con el nombre de él.

-**Ahora si nuestra promesa es oficial.** – Le dice Gaara a Ayami mientras toma su mano.

-**Ahora a dónde vamos?** – Cuestiona Ayami a Gaara.

-A donde te gustaría ir? – Le pregunta Gaara a Ayami.

-**Bueno viendo la posición del sol, creo que el Kage de Suna, tiene mínimo que ir a su oficina a anunciar su hora de salida.** – Le decía Ayami mientras tomaba la otra mano libre de Gaara.

-**Bueno, si eso quiere, que haga mi pequeña, eso hare, pero tu me vas a acompañar.** – Le dijo Gaara a Ayami mientras la abrazaba de la cintura, ambos con un pequeño sonrijo en sus mejillas

-**Está bien, te acompañare a tu trabajo.** – Dijo Ayami mientras ambos desaparecían en un tornado de aire y aparecían en la oficina de Gaara.

-**Guardas muchos misterios.** – Le dijo Gaara haciendo más fuerte su abrazo.

-**Y poco a poco sabrás cada uno de ellos.** – Le dijo Ayami mientras colocaba su cabeza en el pecho de Gaara.

-**Bueno a trabajar mi quinto Kazekage, parece que todavía no termina su hora de trabajo?** – Le dijo Ayami mientras se acercaban ambos al escritorio y Ayami le entregaba un papel.

-**Está bien, toma asiento, mientras termino de asignar estas misiones, para irnos a comer a casa.** – Le dijo Gaara mientras ayudaba a Ayami a sentarse en una de las sillas frente a su escritorio.

-**Te vez muy lindo con tu ropa de Kage, ha por cierto gracias por la ropa esta mañana, me gustó mucho.** – Le dijo Ayami mientras colocaba ambas manos en el escritorio de Gaara y con un tono rojo en sus mejillas.

-**No es nada, me alegro que te haya gustado, además de que se te ve muy bien.** – Dijo Gaara un poco apenado y con las mejillas un poco rojas.

-**Que es esa calabaza gigante?** – Señalo Ayami a la calabaza que Gaara siempre carga en su espalda, que se encontraba en una de las esquinas de la oficina.

-**Esa es mi calabaza donde guardo un poco de arena.** – Le dijo Gaara mientras escriba algo en un papel.

-**Oh, eres un chico muy interesante.** – Le dijo Ayami poniéndose de pie y mirando a través de la ventana de la oficina.

-**Bueno, listo este es el último. Nos vamos?** – Le dijo Gaara a la chica mientras la tomaba de la mano.

-**Esta bien, vámonos, Suna es muy bonita por donde sea que se vea.** –Le dijo Ayami mientras hacia un pequeño vistazo a la ventana.

Ambos, salieron de la oficina de Gaara, subieron al elevador y Gaara oprimió el botón de la recepción, ambos salieron del elevaron tomados de la mano.

-**Nos vemos mañana, que tengas un buena tarde Haruka.** – Se despidió Gaara de la recepcionista mientras caminaba junto con Ayami a la puerta de salida.

-**Adios y muchas gracias.** – Se despidió Ayami de la recepcionista mientras ella y Gaara salían de las oficinas.

-**Nos vemos Kazekage-sama, adiós y no es nada jovencita.** – Se despido Haruka de ellos, mientras los veía retirarse de las oficinas.

-**Bueno, vamos a comer a antes de que mi hermana se moleste por llegar tarde.** – Le dice Gaara a Ayami mientras acelera un poco el paso.

-**Está bien, no sabía que tenías una hermana.** – Le dice Ayami.

-**Asi es tengo una hermana mayor y un hermano mayor también, espero no te causen problema alguno, sobre todo él.** –Le dice Gaara a Ayami mientras coloca su mano en el hombro de ella acercándola más a él, adquiriendo ambos un tono carmín en las mejillas.

Ambos llegan a la mansión de los Sabaku no, Gaara introduce la llave y abre la puerta.

-**Es muy hermosa tu casa.** – Menciona Ayami mientras observa cada detalle de la sala.

-**Bueno esta tal cual la dejo mi madre. Debo quitarme este atuendo, me esperas aquí o en tu habitación?** – Dijo Gaara, mientras toma de la mano a Ayami.

-**Mi habitación? Espera yo no tengo una habitación aquí?** – Cuestiona Ayami mientras mira a los ojos a Gaara.

-**Claro que si, en la habitación que dormiste la noche pasada, esa habitación ahora es tuya.** – Le dice Gaara mientras la toma de la cintura, y se pone un poco rojo por tal acción.

-**Vaya vaya, hermanito parece que tienes buenos gustos después de todo creo que si somos hermanos, y dime como se llama el bombón, que está contigo?** – Dice Kankuro mientras baja las escaleras sin quitar la mirada de Ayami.

-**El es Kankuro, mi hermano ignóralo y si no puedes dímelo y yo lo pondré en su lugar o si puedes hacerlo tu dale su merecido.** – Le decía Gaara a Ayami casi en un susurro.

-**Y bien? Me vas a presentar a tu aventura de esta noche o te la vas a quedar para ti so…** - Kankuro no pudo terminar ya que estaba envuelto en el ataúd de arena de Gaara.

-**Otras palabra más, de ese estilo y no tendré compasión contigo.** – Amenazaba Gaara con un tono de voz muy frio y una mirada de odio.

-**Gaara tranquilo cálmate, está bien lo que tu hermano me diga no me ofende, solo me importa lo que tú me digas, y no quiero que hagas esto, por favor detenten. Tú eres así. **– Ayami tomo la mano de Gaara y por medio de telepatía Gaara escucho lo que le estaba diciendo Ayami, entonces Gaara suelta a Kankuro y observa a Ayami a los ojos.

-**Acompáñame.** – Dice Gaara mientras toma de la mano a Ayami y desaparecen en un tornado de arena.

Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero les guste sino, ya saben dejen su comentario…. :D Nos leemos después

Y sigo, quieren o no quieren lemmon?


	5. Comida en Familia

Bueno aqui esta el capitulo de hoy espero y les guste!

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

*****En la azotea de mansión*****

Aparecieron Gaara y Ayami en un tornado de arena.

-**Que fue eso que hiciste en la sala?** – Cuestionaba Gaara a Ayami mientras la miraba a los ojos.

Es mi telepatía, es un poder que poseo, puedo comunicarme si así lo deseo, solo debo tocar a o las personas con las que me quiero comunicar, no lo he perfeccionado todavía. – Dijo Ayami mientras tomaba la mano de Gaara.

-**Pero que hay de ti, porque actuaste así con tu hermano?** – Pregunto Ayami a Gaara mientras soltaba su mano y colocaba la propia en su pecho.

-**Perdóname no era mi intención actuar así, pero me dio mucho coraje ver como mi hermano se expresaba así de ti, de la manera en que te observaba, parecía que te estaba….. prefiero no recordar, lamento que hayas pasado por ese momento.** - Dijo Gaara mientras abrazaba de manera sobreprotectora a Ayami.

-**No tienes por qué pedirme perdón solamente me asuste cuando te vi actuar de esa manera, no lo podía creer tu mirada era completamente diferente a el día en que te conocí, expresaba odio, por un momento creí que asesinarías a tu hermano.** – Dijo Ayami aferrándose más a Gaara.

-**Lo siento, pero no me gusto la forma en la que la hablo de ti, además su mirada, es un idiota, no debió de hacer esos tontos comentarios.** – Dijo Gaara mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Ayami, adquiriendo ambos un tono rojo en sus mejillas.

-**No hay nada que perdonar, además estoy acostumbrada a esos comentarios, cuando eres una kunoichi solitaria escuchas toda clase de tonterías.** – Dijo Ayami mientras unas cuantas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

-**No llores mi pequeña, no era mi intención que recordaras aquellos oscuro días de soledad, perdóname.** – Dijo Gaara mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de Ayami y la observaba directamente a los ojos.

-**No te preocupes estoy bien, porque tu estas conmigo.** – Dijo Ayami tomando la mano de Gaara.

-**Quieres comer con mis hermanos o en algún otro sitio.** – Le dijo Gaara a Ayami mientras abría la puerta de la azotea.

-**mmmmmm…Me gustaría comer con tus hermanos, nunca he comido con tantas personas, así que pienso que ha de ser muy emocionante, pero no hay problema con tu hermano?** – Dijo Ayami mientras bajaba las escaleras junto a Gaara tomados de la mano.

-**No, mientras no hable tonterías o se meta contigo toda estará bien.** – Dijo Gaara mientras se dirigían a un pasillo que se encontraba a su derecha.

-**Recuerdo este pasillo, pero que hay del otro lado?** – Menciono Ayami mientras volteaba su cabeza hacia atrás.

-**Del lado izquierdo hay otro pasillo que te lleva, a dos baños, una biblioteca, una oficina, un gimnasio, y otras cosas más.** – Dijo Gaara mientras se detenían frente a dos puertas.

-**Wow enserio es grande, pobre de la persona que hace la limpieza.** – Dijo Ayami mirando una de las puertas.

-**No es tanto trabajo, ya que se realiza cada tres días, y no se acumula mucho polvo o suciedad, ya que nadie excepto yo estoy en este piso, algunas veces mi hermana solo viene a avisarme cuando la comida o cena esta lista, o cuando me necesita.** – Dijo Gaara abriendo la puerta de su habitación.

-**Entonces este piso es solo para ti, es grandioso.** – Dijo Ayami soltando la mano de Gaara y juntándolas en forma de rezo.

-**Esta es tu habitación y esta de aquí es mi habitación.** – Señalo Gaara la puerta de la habitación que le pertenecía a cada uno.

-**Así que nuestras habitaciones son las únicas en este piso y están una a lado de la otra.** – Menciono Ayami mientras colocaba sus manos sobre los hombros de Gaara.

-**Sí, recuerda que siempre estaremos juntos.** – Dijo Gaara mientras colocaba sus manos en la cintura de Ayami.

-**Bueno, es hora de quitarme esto, antes de que la comida se enfrié.** – Dijo Gaara mientras entraba a su habitación, dejando la puerta entre abierta.

-**Yo te espero, aquí por mientras.** – Responde Ayami mientras toma asiento en un sillón que se encontraba en el pasillo.

-**Está bien, pero no tardare mucho.** – Dijo Gaara mientras salía Gaara de su habitación cerrando la puerta tras de el.

-**Te vez muy lindo, mi pequeño mapachito.** – Menciono Ayami mientras veía a los ojos a Gaara.

-**Tú eres mi hermosa muñequita de porcelana.** – Dijo Gaara mientras tomaba la mano de Ayami, y comenzaban a caminar rumbo a las escaleras.

Así Ayami y Gaara, bajaron el resto de los escalones hasta llegar a la planta baja, ambos caminaron a la cocina, y antes de entrar como un reflejo ambos soltaron sus manos.

-**Buenas tardes perdón por el retraso.** – Se disculpó Gaara mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia a su hermana más que nada, Temari estaba sentada junto a Kankuro en la mesa.

-**Ella es Ayami, y se quedara aquí por tiempo indefinido, así que espero la traten bien, no quiero que la hagan sentir incomoda, con comentarios tontos o actos fuera de lugar.** – Menciono Gaara mientras tomaba nuevamente a Ayami de la mano y la presentaba a sus hermanos.

-**Hola, buenas tardes mi nombre es Ayami y espero llevarnos bien.** – Dijo Ayami haciendo una leve reverencia a ambos hermanos.

-**Hola, mi nombre es Sabaku no Temari, espero ser como una hermana mayor para ti, de seguro eres una persona muy especial ya que Gaara jamás haba traído a una chica a la casa y mucho menos para que viviera aquí.** – Dijo Temari levantándose de su silla y dándole un leve abrazo a Ayami. Las palabras de Temari ocasionaron un sonrojo en los rostros de los recién llegados pero un rojo más intenso se notó en el rostro de Ayami debido al abrazo que le había dado la rubia.

-**Hola yo soy Sabaku no Kankuro, espero ser un hermano mayor para ti, no te preocupes lo que ocurrió al inicio solo es un resbalón, borrón y cuenta nueva.** – Menciono Kankuro brindándole un apretón de manos.

-**Si, claro, no hay problema.** – Dijo Ayami con una linda sonrisa en su rostro.

-**Que hiciste Kankuro, no me digas que trataste a la linda de Ayami con una de tus aventuras? **– Menciono Temari tomando asiento nuevamente al igual que Kankuro.

-**No, cómo crees? Solo… **- Kankuro fue interrumpido por Gaara.

-**Eso ya no importa, ahora vamos a comer, Ayami toma asiento de este lado por favor.** – Dijo Gaara con un tono de voz un poco autoritaria, pero este tono cambio cuando se dirigió a Ayami y le indicaba donde sentarse, claro está Gaara le ayuda a tomar asiento, quedando ella aun lado de Gaara y enfrente de Temari.

-**Bueno, es hora de servir la comida, regreso en un momento?** – Menciono Temari levantándose de la mesa.

-**Yo te ayudo.** – Dijo Ayami poniéndose de pie, pero Gaara la detuvo tomando su mano.

-**No hace falta.** – Menciono Gaara mientras Ayami tomaba asiento nuevamente.

Temari llego con dos platos, los cuales los coloco frente a Ayami y Gaara, nuevamente se retiró y regreso con otros dos los cuales coloco frente a Kankuro y donde estaba anteriormente sentada ella, y sentándose de nuevo.

Todos agradecieron por la comida y comenzaron a comer.

-**Gaara, terminando la comida viajare con Shikamaru a Konoha, hay algunos asunto que deje pendientes.** – Menciono Temari mientras observaba a Gaara.

-**Asi que asuntos pendientes! Hermanita porque no confiesas y dices que quieren adelantar su luna de miel!** – Dijo Kankuro con una cara de pícaro.

Temari la único que hizo fue darle un gran zape a Kankuro, que este termino con su rostro en su plato.

-**Yo si trabajo no como otros!** – Dijo Temari mientras observaba la lamentable cara de Kankuro.

-**Esperaba que acompañaras a Ayami de compras hoy, pero creo que lo hare yo.** – Menciono Gaara mientras veía de reojo a Ayami.

-**Lo siento Gaara, pero quiero terminar todos los asuntos antes de la boda. Ha por cierto Ayami, estas invitada a mi boda que se celebrara en Konoha dentro de 3 meses, se que me acabas de conocer pero quiero que seas una de mis damas de honor, por favor?** – Dijo Temari mientras colocaba sus manos en forma de súplica y ponía ojitos de gatito tierno.

-**Pero yo nunca he estado en una boda, además no sé qué es lo que hace una dama de honor.** – Dijo Ayami mientras observaba a Temari a los ojos.

-**No te preocupes, solo tienes que usar un vestido y acompañar a Temari a la iglesia, es todo.** – Menciono Kankuro limpiándose todavía la cara de algunos rastros de comida.

-**Estarás bien.** – Dijo Gaara tomando la mano de Ayami.

-**Está bien, seré su dama de honor.** – Dijo Ayami haciendo una pequeña inclinación.

-**Muchas gracias, no te preocupes todo saldrá bien, además me alegra que a la primera boda que asistas sea a la mía.** – Dijo Temari con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

La comida termino, Temari recogió los platos y los puso en el fregadero, después se fue a su habitación a arreglar lo que necesitaría para el viaje a Konoha.

-**Kankuro encárgate de los platos, Ayami y yo tenemos cosas que hacer.** – Dijo Gaara mientras mientras tomaba de la mano a Ayami y salían de la cocina.

-**Pero yo también….se fue típico de Gaara.** – Dijo Kankuro mientras veía como Gaara se retiraba de la cocina junto a Ayami.

-**Que vamos hacer?** – Dijo Ayami.

-**Vamos a ir de compras, necesitas ropa y algunas otras cosas que desees. **– Dijo Gaara mientras abría la puerta de la mansión y salían de ella.

Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy… Espero les haya gustado.

Comenten que les gusto y que no. :D


End file.
